Butterflies: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga feels like a whole new, different person after losing her innocence to the one person she cherishes more than any other, Kiba Inuzuka. That one abrupt, unplanned sharing of intimate secrecy between the two lovers proves not to be the last.


**AN: Well, I haven't written up a oneshot in a while, so I did just now, since I bought a cute little netbook today. ^^ Writing should be easier, now. Yay! Well, enjoy this!**

* * *

**Butterflies: KibaHina OneShot**

* * *

I hadn't been the same lately. Ever since that one night a couple weeks ago, I hadn't been the same.

I'd look in the mirror every morning just to make sure it was still Hinata Hyuga who'd stare back at me; the timid, fretful, _fearful_ young woman I'd known as myself for the past twenty one years. She was still a wallflower at best; a naïve child at heart. Yet…Not a chaste one. At least, not anymore. The very thing that I'd held onto for so long, afraid to give up, I'd willfully gifted away forever to the one person on Earth I now cherished more than any other.

His name was Kiba Inuzuka. Initially I'd met him as a slender little boy with a big head and an even bigger mouth, but now, that wild rascal of a child was a tall, built, grown man the people of Konohagakure were proud to call a jonin shinobi. Did I ever regret meeting him? Or growing up with him as my teammate on a squad through our teenage years? No. Not for a second. Did I regret the unexpected, unplanned secrecy beneath the heat of a sudden, mutual passion we shared just a couple weeks ago? Not yet.

And to be sincere…I didn't think I ever _would_ regret it.

"Hinata,"

I nearly jumped at the familiarly pleasant calling of my name over the chirping of birds in the background. No one would ever say my name the way he always did. _'Hinata'_. He made it sound like such a wonderful thing in this not-so-wonderful worls. Hell, he made _everything_ sound wonderful coming out of that fanged, usually-grinning mouth of his, with that deliciously deep voice he was blessed with.

I gulped down the tension in my chest as I turned, seeing Kiba blocking the sun from view. He'd come to join me on a bench just outside of the Hyuga manor.

"Hey, lady." He chuckled softly, taking a close seat beside me.

I tensed upon the flurry of butterflies I felt fill up my stomach like an overflowing jar the moment Kiba's thigh touched my own. That was already enough. Then, like a punishment to my weak heart, I caught sight of his sparkling white grin and the way the evening sun cast a golden glow upon his tan skin.

"H-hi, Kiba-Kun…" I turned away, knowing just how much I'd melt even more if I dared bravely enough to look him in the eyes; those dark, animalistic eyes that seemed to soften from their usually fierce edges whenever Kiba was around me. "I didn't expect for you to u-um, come see me right now…"

"Oh, yeah, huh?" He laughed, sending the butterflies within me into a frenzy. "Well…I was just in this part of the village, so uh…I thought I'd drop by to see you."

I nodded to the best of my abilities, holding back the gasp that urged to tumble from my lips the moment I felt Kiba's fingers caress the back of my hand as I fiddled with myself.

"I didn't forget what happened, y'know." He bluntly stated.

At that, I whipped my head around and shot Kiba a wide-eyed stare, yanking my hand away from him. "Kiba-Kun, no! Don't-…Don't talk about it…"

"…Why not?" He furrowed his brows with worry and concern, catching my gaze and stealing my heart. "I mean, ya can't just act like it never happened."

"No, I-I know, but-…It's-…" I looked around quickly before coming closer to him and dropping my voice into a whisper. "…Embarassing…"

Kiba mimicked my gestures and lessened the distance between us further. "What, that we had sex?-"

"-Kiba-Kun!" I slapped my hands onto his mouth with desperation. "N-no! D-don't say it! Please…My mind can't handle it! I can't-…I can't think that we-…We…You know…"

Instead of being freaked out by my awkwardness like most other men probably would at this point, Kiba just stared at me another moment, gently wrapped his hands around my wrists, and lowered them away from him. "Hinata…You act like you didn't like what happened."

"No, I-I did, I-"

"No, you can tell me the truth. You're clearly upset about it."

"I'm not upset, I'm just a little in sho-"

"I won't be mad. Promise."

"Wait, let me spea-"

"I'd never be mad at you or anything, okay? I lo-"

If Kiba wasn't going to allow me to explain myself, well, I wouldn't give him the liberty to either. So to be fair to his unfairness, I literally threw myself onto him and followed my first instinct to shut his mouth with my own. My lips had been on his before, after all; so had my tongue and various other parts of my body, if not _every_ part.

"Mm-…" Kiba stopped himself, freezing for a moment. Though, that didn't stop me; nor did it hint for me to get off of him and gaze at him blindly for an answer. I stayed there and stood my ground, kissing him motionlessly, until he'd get the clue that I was damn sure about liking what had happened between us and that I had no regrets.

It didn't take much at that point for Kiba to understand. He quickly relaxed his muscles and returned my pleading kiss, tilting his head for our lips to lock in place as he opened his mouth onto mine.

We both sighed together as if it were our first breath of fresh air from a lack of oxygen in our lungs. We breathed each other in. It was like that magic I felt the night he made me feel alive. That relief. That knowledge of finding where I belonged in the world; even if that place was as simple as within the protective, masculine strength of Kiba's arms. My worries would literally melt away with my every inhibition. I was safe here, with him. It was like-…Like my life were an endless game of hide-and-seek, and the moment Kiba and I would touch, I knew I'd no longer have to keep running. I was in that one spot out of the entire playground where no one could catch me; where I could rest, knowing I'd be okay; that I made it just fine.

But when he pulled away, I was just vulnerable, naked again.

"Hina," He looked at me, holding my tiny, soft hands between both of his large and rough ones that I'd known and loved so much. "We should get out of here."

It was almost like Kiba were sharing a secret with me, the way he lowered his voice and gazed at like I was the object of his focus.

"We're right in front of your clan's manor." He reminded me in a serious tone, squeezing my hands reassuringly before I had a chance to panic. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"My house."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Wha-…Why?" I questioned, as if I already didn't know why Kiba wanted me to leave off with him to somewhere private.

"To continue."

"A-and do what?"

"What we did before. Do it again."

My heart leapt into my throat, and I nearly fainted at the next part.

"I want you to be my girlfriend so we can have sex as a couple, not as friends. I don't wanna be friends with you." He pecked me quickly. "I love you. You know that. You've known that for a while, now…So wadda ya say? Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata?"

I could only grin, giggling like an idiot as I nodded with glee and threw my arms around Kiba, nearly knocking him off the bench with me.

* * *

**AN: So, if I ever do write a sequel for this one, of course it shall be a lemon. Review, please! ^^**


End file.
